1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for fixing a dial and a movement to a watch case maintaining a predetermined relation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A dial-fixing structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,865 uses an annular member having flange sections for holding the dial and a flange for fastening the movement. The annular member is held between a ring of the watch case and a back cover so as to be held at a predetermined position of the watch case thereby to secure the dial and the movement to the watch case. According to this structure, the dial which is engaged at its peripheral portion with the flange sections of the annular member, is allowed to be easily mounted on the annular member. For attaining this arrangement, the flange sections must have an upwardly extending portion which extends upwardly through the outer side of the periphery of the dial, and a portion which extends toward the inner side from the upper end of the upwardly extending portion. Therefore, there are present wide portions that are not utilized for display betweent the inner surface of the watch case and the practically used portions of the dial. These useless portions give a disadvantage that the watch appears to be smaller than the actual size of the watch, and further present great limitation in designing the watch.